War of the Dimidius
by Author of Doom Earth
Summary: A continuation of my Fade to Black story, though set ahead of that time. This is the War between the Death Eaters and The Order... Who will win..? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other relevant and licensed names and/ or whatever else you could possibly sue me for! GAH! If I had that kind of money, do you really think I would be worried about attaching a disclaimer to this thing!

Author's Note: Again, this was on Quizilla. Quizilla has been iffy with me for months and wouldn't let me post the final chapter and the epilogue to this! Can you buh-live that! LOL. This is the continuation if Fade To Black, so you will be seeing more of the characters and relationships from there further evolving in here.

THE WAR OF THE DIMIDIUS

It should come to pass that all prophesies must be fulfilled. All that was meant to be shall be, and all that is now will turn one day to history. The story of the Dark Lords rise to power and the war for all the Worlds life forms is just one of those such histories that will live true for all of eternity.

It was prophesized, through much translation and compromise, that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would be the one to bring about an end to the Dark Lords reign. They all knew this to be so; knew that this boy was to play a role of the utmost importance in the battle against evil. But what they did not know was that there was another prophesy; one that would counteract the facts of the first prophecy, should it be fulfilled. But which prophecy would come to be?

That, my friends is the story that you are about to read, for I am here to tell you the story of two young men who will change the course of history forever... This is the story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as it is my duty to tell you all, and it is known as: The War of the Dimidius.


	2. Chapter 1

"Over here, you fools!" Rachel Malfoy hissed at the Death Eaters behind her. It was just her luck that she would be stuck with the Death Eaters who were not in peak physical condition. She rolled her brown eyes and reached out through her mind link to her husband. I am at post, Draco, awaiting your signal from the other side. She smiled; Rachel could see the look of immense concentration on her husband's face through her mind's eye. We are ready on our end, Love. Even his telepathic voice had a smirking tonality to it. Stay safe. Don't you worry about me, dear husband, She smirked, wand at the ready. Just keep that pretty blond head of yours intact. A few moments of silence passed and then the Dark Mark appeared above their heads. "DECURSUS!" Rachel yelled in Latin. "ATTACK!" The small camp of Order members outside of Versailles was not expecting the assault at such an early (or late) hour, leaving them quite unprepared. The Death Eaters outnumbered them and fought viciously and without any mercy or remorse. "You can kill me," A man about Rachel's age with dreadlocks and skin the color of dark chocolate said bravely as Rachel cornered him helplessly against a tree. "But we will win this war!" "You are right about one thing, Muggle-lover..." Rachel drawled, a look of hunger painted across her face. "I can kill you." She performed Crucio on him, eyes dancing with glee as she extended the spell for a long period of time. "No! Please..." The young man gasped for air. "Stop this... stop toying with me!" He coughed up blood. Their little scene seemed to gather the attention of all those who had been fighting- this man was apparently the leader of this fleet of wizards. "Let it be known," Rachel raised her voice loud enough for all to hear. "That I am a woman of mercy!" Many Death Eaters widened their eyes in disbelief. "This man wants the torture to stop; he cannot take this pain any longer..." Her eyes reflected a glint of madness and she removed a dagger from a sheath at her side. "Then so be it." She shoved the point of the blade into the man's throat in a swift movement, watching him writhe in his last few moments of life before she twisted it and pulled it out sideways, slicing through the thick skin and bone of his neck. Blood spurted from his neck and splashed its way onto the earth and splotching the pale flesh of Rachel's face and the exposed parts of her chest and shoulders. "Dean Thomas." Draco laid his palm on Rachel's shoulder and smiled with malevolence. "I went to school with him- a Gryffindor." "NO!" A woman with mouse-brown hair ran over to Dean's body and clung to it. "No! You bitch!" She spat at Rachel. "Y-You killed my fiance..." She sobbed. "Do not," Draco's eyes lit with rage. "Call my wife a bitch!" He slapped Lavender Brown hard across the cheek. "No, Love." Rachel held Draco's hand back from hitting her again. "Merlin knows this muggle-lover is not the reason for you to befoul your beautiful hands." "You're right, Love. Immascissus!" He aimed his wand, making a fallen tree branch shove its way through Lavender's heart. With the battle over and the Death Eaters victorious, they headed back to their homes. Rachel and Draco went back to the Black's French home. "You know," Draco smirked at his wife, eyeing her up and down with hungry eyes. "I love it when you are merciless." He took her in his arms, bloodstained robes and all. "And I love it when you kill." Her voice almost purred. You know, she closed he door behind them. "We have the manor to ourselves..."

"This is horrible!" Hermione read the letter that a tawny owl had just dropped on the dinning room table of 12 Grimmuald Place. "The 7th division in Versailles, they're all dead Dean, Lavender everyone ..." Ron's mouth twisted into a grim line. As the new leader of the Order, he should have made sure things like this would not happen. "Who led the attack?" His knuckles were white from the grip he had on the table's edge. "We are working on the pictures right now." Arthur Weasley was bent over the counter. "Got it!" He brought the pictures over to his son. "That's Malfoy, and his wife; Sirius' niece", Ron frowned. "These two have been giving us Hell." He put his face in his hand and slammed the pictures down on the table. "Ron, dear," Hermione touched his shoulder gently. "It's not your..." "I know that, Hermione." He clenched her hand. "I know." "I will go owl Harry, he should know about this." She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. "Sirius!" Ron called through his watch, which was linked as a communication device to all his officers. "Yes, Ron?" Sirius came down the stairwell. "Hermy told me what happened." He frowned. "Who was it?" "Your niece," Ron frowned deeper. "And her 'darling husband'." "No." Sirius grit his teeth. "Raye wouldn't..." He knew it was pointless to deny. "Sirius, we have the proof." Ron held up an orb that showed them all that had happened, including the horrible demise of Dean and Lavender. "Sirius," Ron interrupted the painful silence. "Is it at all possible for you to talk to her? She would not attack you, we know she will not." "Ron, I..." Sirius felt a deep sinking in his heart. "She wouldn't, Rachel is not like that, and I know it." He had a determined look in his eyes. "Please, Sirius," Ron pat his hand. "Talk to her." "Fine," Sirius grit his teeth and grabbed his cloak. "I will."


	3. Chapter 2

Sirius looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. Rachel was late; if she was even coming at all, that is. He leaned against the dark oak tree and looked up at the stars above. "You should know by now that it is not my style to simply drop from the sky." A female voice spoke in his ear from behind. "Hallo, Uncle." "Rachel, thank you for coming to see me." He gave her a warm hug and looked her over. She had changed in the time since he had last seen her, almost a year ago at her wedding. "It wasn't easy, Sirius." Rachel Malfoy frowned deeply into her pale face. "Draco and the others, they would not be pleased knowing I am meeting with you." "But you came anyway, and I thank you for it." He smiled at her a little and pat her on the shoulder. "What do you want, Uncle?" She looked away from his eyes so they could not search her own. "I know that there is some ulterior motive for this meeting." "Rachel, you are not like this..." "Uncle..." She protested. "No, let me finish." He urged. "You used to be such a cheerful and sweet young woman when you were with me at the Grimmuald home. I know that somewhere inside, you are not this hardened killer and criminal." He bit his bottom lip. "This is me, this is the way I am." She clenched her fists. "If you do not like it, then you do not have to speak with me ever again." It was not what she wanted, but she could not change the way she is. "Rachel..." He tried to reach out to her again, but she recoiled. "You don't love this life, you don't really love that Malfoy..." "No, Uncle," She held back a tear in her eyes. "I do love Draco. He is... he treats me wonderfully, and he loves me too." She argued her situation to her uncle. "I may not have wanted to marry him at that time, but, I love him now." "Rachel, I saw how you killed Dean." Sirius' pupils had nearly dissipated. "I do my duties, just as you do yours now." Her voice showed nothing but strength. "I will not help you. I will not betray my family, my friends," She gazed straight into his eyes. "I will not betray the man that I love for a cause I do not believe in."

Harry Potter leaned over the wooden desk chair in his office, a frown enveloping every inch of his body. "Are you sure about these numbers?" He asked the brunette in the fire. "Yes, Harry," Hermione sighed. "There are 78 dead from last night's attack in Versailles." Harry allowed a sigh to release the tension in his shoulders for a moment; he could feel an all too familiar stress knot forming on the back of his neck and he rubbed the offending area. As the newly appointed Head Auror; a post he had earned for obvious reasons, he was finding himself under an immense amount of stress. "What's Ron doing about it?" He pushed a lock of his sweat-covered long black hair out of his eyes. "He sent Sirius to speak with Rachel." "Rachel?" "His niece, Harry", Hermione reminded her longtime friend. "The one who married Draco Malfoy." "Malfoy..." Harry spat on the floor. "That sonuva..." "She was the one who killed Dean," Hermione bit her lip. "Sirius seems to think that she isn't so evil." "She's a Malfoy." "Well, she WAS a Black." "Most of Sirius' family was horrible." Harry crossed his arms. "Sirius seems to think otherwise about her, at least." "She deserves to die, they all do." "Harry, that's not right." Hermione frowned. "How's Ginny, by the way?" "She's healing quickly." He loosened his tone. "Thank God." "That's real good," Hermione smiled. "I have to go." She said quickly. "See you at the meeting." "Later." Harry gave her a slight wave as her head disappeared and then went back to his work.

"This is good," Lord Voldemort smiled maliciously. "You have pleased your Lord, Malfoy." "Thank you for your praise, My Lord. I am happy to have served you well." Draco bowed. "And your wife, where is she?" Voldemort looked around the parlor of the Malfoy Manor. "She has done particularly well..." "I am here, My Lord." Rachel walked into the house, taking off her velvet cloak and hanging it on the coat-rack. "I apologize for my tardiness," She walked into the parlor; cheeks flushed pink from the cold outside. "I went for a walk." "I was just saying how pleased I am with the work you two have done." Voldemort kissed Rachel's hand. Now that he had fully regained his power, he looked like his old, strong self once more. "Clearly, marrying the two of you was a stroke of genius." "You have many strokes of genius, My Lord," Rachel smirked. "Perhaps we should call a Healer, so many strokes can be fatal." He gave a small laugh and let go of her hand. "Darling, would you please be so kind as to bring in the potion? I have forgotten where you put it this morning." Draco kissed her cheek in greeting. "Of course, My Love." She curtsied and went up the grand staircase. "Here it is!" She called as she headed back towards the room. "Ah, thank you, Rachel." Draco held up a vial of sapphire liquid. "Here is what you wanted us to keep, My Lord." He handed the vial to Voldemort, who uncapped and sniffed its contents. "Perfect." He grinned approvingly. "If I may, My Lord," Rachel inquired. "What is that potion for?" "You may indeed, Rachel," He smiled. "It is for you to take." "Me, My Lord? Whatever for?" She wrinkled her brow, a look of surprise on both her face and Draco's. "It is time," Voldemort smiled. "For you two to have a child."


	4. Chapter 3

"My Lord, please tell me that this is a joke..." Rachel backed up into the wall behind her, eyes wide as saucers. "But of course I am, Dear Rachel," Voldemort had a faraway look on his face. "What could be better than having the two families most loyal and important to my cause mate?" "But My Lord," Rachel took a deep breath. "I will be of little use to you if I am with child." "True," Voldemort scratched his chin. "But it shall not be right away." He clasped his hands on both Rachel and Draco's shoulders. "There is a prophecy at work here, Dearest Malfoys," He grinned. "You shall see." He left them with that last speech, closing the front door behind him gently. "Rachel, why don't you sit down..." Draco could see her shaking and led her to the sofa by the arm. "Why didn't you say anything?" "What do you mean, Love?" Draco raised his brow as Rachel pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Why didn't you protest to this!" She stood up. "Why did you not defend me? I AM your wife!" "Rachel, you know it is not best to argue with the Dark Lord." He took her hands into his. "You still could have said SOMETHING, instead of standing there mute." "Stop." Draco's voice was startling, his grip starting to hurt her hands. "Excuse me?" She took her hands away from his. "I said stop. I do not want to hear your whining anymore!" His cheeks tinged pink above the cheekbones that cut his face so handsomely. "All you do is whine and complain about EVERYTHING!" "I do not!" Rachel's own pale face was starting to become hot with anger. "What is wrong with you, Draco! You haven't acted like this for ages." "And YOU- you," He took a deep breath. "Never mind. Forget it, I apologize..." He shook his head. "YOU apologize? Well, so do I- I am sorry that you will have to sleep on the chaise tonight!" She stormed towards the staircase. "Rachel, wait!" He followed her, reaching out to stop her. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She screamed, her spell throwing Draco to the floor. He got up in time to hear the slamming of their bedroom door. "Shit!" He spat, throwing the closest object across the room. "Rachel. Rachel! RACHEL, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He took the stairs with heavy feet and walked right into something solid. "She put up a... bloody Hell!" He punched at the invisible barrier, cursing with his vexation.

Harry wrung his hands three times before hesitantly reaching for the doorknob, which he used to push open a white door gently. "Harry?" The voice came from the opposite wall, next to an open window. "Hey Ginny." He gave her a small smile and bit back his grief. Ginny Weasley had always been a strong little spitfire and he had hated seeing her like this. A surprise attack had left her unconscious, the only survivor of a small camp of wizards and witches that were protecting nearby muggle villages. "How are you feeling?" "Better." She gave him a smile as bright as her hair, though of a different color. "How are you?" "Me?" Harry choked on the word slightly. "Don't worry about me," He approached her hospital bed and grasped her hand gently. "My concern is for you." There was a moment where they just smiled at each other, broken by a cough from Ginny. "Excuse me." She apologized. "What happened, Gin?" Harry felt something squeezing his heart. "Malfoy." She frowned. "Him and his wife with their troupe." She coughed again, more dry than the first time and Harry passed her a glass of water. "Malfoy..." Harry clenched his fist, his face reddening with rage and hatred. "He's been doing a lot of damage lately." "I know, Harry." Ginny pat his hand. "I know how you feel. Malfoy is a bastard. Worse," She put on a humorously thoughtful face. "He's worse than the dragon-pox blisters on a bastards arse!" Harry chuckled a bit. "Worse than that! He is the pus that OOZES from the blisters!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing along with Harry before another cough broke them off. "I'm going to make him pay, Ginny." All the laughter disappeared from Harry's eyes and his knuckles had turned white from making them into fists. "I don't know how, but I will."

Sirius took a deep breath before re-entering his home. He found the foyer to be thankfully empty and hung his cloak up on the coat rack. "How did it go, Sirius?" The voice made him frown. Sirius was not very pleased with the results of his discussion with his niece. "Hullo, Hermione." He gave her a small smile. "Is there any tea?" "In the parlor." She gave him a nod, trying to read his eyes. Sirius took a sip of the steamy liquid and gave an approving sound. "It did not go quite the way I had hoped it would." He frowned, taking another sip of the amber brew. "She loves him, Hermione, she really does love him." "Oh," Hermione frowned as well, letting her shoulders sink. "Well, at least you know that she is happy." She suggested. "Yes, at least there's that." They both sipped their tea in silence. "Hello hello." A female voice came from the fireplace grate. "Rachel?" Sirius spat his tea out onto the floor. Rachel walked out of the grate, her arms crossed, cheeks flustered and hair slightly disheveled. "What are you doing Here!"


	5. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here!" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione had dropped her teacup and had her wand aimed at Rachel. "I need to talk to you, Uncle." She walked over to the two of them, both who were standing up by now. She walked around Hermione, surveying her observationally before making an unpleasant face. "Mudblood." She snarled under her breath. "It's alright, Hermione," Sirius held up a hand to stop the woman from using her wand. "Please leave us be for a while." "Are you sure, Sirius?" Hermione did not let her wand fall from its position. "Yes. I'll be fine." Hermione reluctantly left the room. "What's wrong, Rachel? You look upset..." "Draco and I had a fight." She breathed deeply. "You did?" Sirius brightened. "Don't sound too depressed, Uncle." She gave him a glare. "I'm sorry." He frowned. "Why were you fighting? You seemed so happy earlier..." "I do not wish to discuss the topic at hand, Uncle. Sufficient to say I was quite upset by the circumstances." She gave an involuntary shudder. "It must have been some argument if you came here." He shook his head. "How did you get in here in the first place?" "It is my home as well, Uncle. No matter how many charms you lot put on it, it derived from my family's blood and I cannot be kept out of it. The house protects me, just as it would for you, had you not been a blood traitor." "Ouch." Sirius frowned. "That hits deep." "I just needed someone to talk to, Uncle." Rachel bit her lip. "I cant talk to any of our people, this has to do with the Dark Lord and they would side with him instantly." "I see." Sirius hugged her shoulders as the parlor door opened. "I'm back from work, Sirius," Harry's back was turned to them as he closed the door. "Do you want to run through the numbers for the Wales force... What the Hell is SHE doing here!" He dropped the briefcase that he had been holding and reached for his wand. "MURDEROUS BITCH!"

"Harry, NO!" Sirius got in between the two, who had their wands aimed at the other person. "Leave her be!" "Why should I!" Harry thundered. "She killed Dean! She put Ginny in a COMA, for Merlin's sake!" "The little Weasley girl?" Rachel scratched her chin. "Oh, that was FUN..." "You BITCH!" Harry lunged at her, but was held back by Sirius. "How can you get such joy out of killing?" "I honestly don't know," Rachel brushed invisible dust from her shoulders, looking nonchalant, yet still had the same upset and tousled appearance from when she came in. Her eyes were slightly red from "Have you been CRYING!" Harry asked with incredulity. "Are you trying to be FORGIVEN for what you have done to these innocent people?" "No, I am not sorry for the acts I have committed." Rachel bowed her head. "Then why are you HERE?" He spat, sill clenching his wand in a tight fist. "It's really none of your business..." Rachel muttered. "Tell him, Rachel, if you wish." Sirius urged. "Draco and I had an argument." She made a face. "I should be getting back now, though." She kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Goodbye." "Not so fast," Harry grabbed her arm rather roughly. "Excuse me?" She said her words in the threatening drawl that she had learned from her husband. "I don't believe I gave you PERMISSION to TOUCH me, Half-Blood!" She yanked her arm free, something she had been doing a lot of lately, and slapped him hard across the cheek. Harry staggered backwards a few steps his eyes watering as he clutched his cheek in an attempt to halt the stinging. "You BITCH!" Harry threw his hand down and spat at her face." YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! Now you have the audacity to come into MY HOUSE!" "YOUR house!" Rachel stopped in her tracks, turning around and giving Harry a murderous glare. "You forget, Muggle-Lover, that this home belongs to those of the BLACK FAMILY! The family whose blood flows through MY veins, not YOURS!" She gestured widely as she spoke, her face contorted with rage in a very frightening way. "This is Sirius house, and the home where I live," Harry clenched his teeth. "And you are not welcome here!" Harry went to punch Rachel, but a stronger hand stopped his fist. "Harry, don't." Sirius voice was strained and painful. "Leave her be." "How can you be so forgiving!" Harry yelled. "She KILLED our FRIENDS!" "Harry, shes my NIECE, my FAMILY! I just can't..." "I'm your family too." Harry bit his lip, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. "Ha! Like you could ever be in the same LEAGUE as one of OUR family members!" "Rachel, be nice!" Sirius snapped at her. "Harry, you know I consider you as a blood relative, you're my godson..." Sirius hated situations like this and had always tried to avoid them. "Right, then," Rachel sneered. "I hate to break up this little love-fest, so I shall take my leave. Goodbye, dear Uncle." She kissed Sirius cheek, making Harry redden with more rage.

Draco Malfoy slumped down deeply into the sofa in the living room, spreading out across it like he would on a bed. He took a throw pillow and buried his face in it, screaming out his fury. He wasn't quite sure he had really done anything wrong, but Rachel was mad at him. No, scratch that. She wasn't just mad at him, she had been FURIOUS at him. "I didn't bloody DO anything!" He told himself. "I didn't." He thought about it for a moment. Why HADN'T he defended Rachel? It wasn't as though he WANTED to have a child was it? "I need a drink." He got up from the couch and went to the small bar-cart that had been in the corner, where he proceeded to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. He sat on the couch, his glass in one hand and the bottle in the other, moping and trying as hard as he could to drown his sorrows away. The deep amber liquid stung his throat with the first few sips, yet it got better with every gulp he took. Soon, he found himself staring down into an empty bottle. "Damn it!" The bottle shattered as it hit the inside of the fireplace and the fire that was harbored within it hissed and shot up for a moment. "Such foul language," A familiar voice came from the stairwell. "From such beautiful lips." Draco shot up from his spot on the couch as Rachel entered the room. "Reparo!" She pointed to the fireplace and it spat the bottle out whole, flying straight into her hand. "Rachel..." He walked towards her slowly. "Is this how you solve your problems, Draco?" Her mouth made a grim line as she held the bottle to his face. "You are a Pureblood, a noble! Yet you seek to drown your sorrows and swear out your objections like a common muggle!" "You-you're back..." He touched her cheek, astonished at the prospect that she could actually be in front of him. "I thought you would never come back to me..." "Are you drunk, Draco?" She frowned, placing the bottle down on the cart. "No." He clenched her hand. "Just sorry." "Look, Draco," Rachel put her hands on his shoulders. "I thought about what happened..." "Don't leave me." His voice sounded needy and his breath smelled foul with alcohol. "What?" She knit her brows, confusion masking her face. "Draco, I...I wasn't going to leave you." "Please don't..." He reached for another bottle of firewhiskey. "Draco, I think you have had quite ENOUGH alcohol for one night." Rachel took the bottle away from him and took him by the arm. "Come on, up to bed." "But I'm not tired..." He argued. "And we haven't resolved anything." "Let's just try to forget about our stupid argument, okay?" She sat him on their bed and removed his shoes before readying herself for bed. She shut the door to the bathroom and slid into bed next to her already drowsy husband. "Rachel?" He looked at her, his gray eyes soft and faraway. "Yes, Draco?" She humored him in a soft voice. "I'm so glad that we are going to have a child." He gave her a small smile before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Draco woke up to an empty bed and a massive headache the next morning. He groaned as the light that peeked through the curtains in their room hit his eyes and he threw up his arms to ward it off. He threw the blanket up over his head and continued his act of groaning. "Well, I see that you are finally awake." Rachel came into the room with a tray, which she set on his bedside table. "Ah... do you have to speak so LOUDLY?" He didn't get out from under the blanket. "I was whispering, Sweetie. Sit up and drink this." She sat on the edge of the bed, a cup or nasty looking brown liquid in her hand. "What is it?" Draco frowned at the cup as he took it into his own hand, where he analyzed the cup from different angles. "It'll make you feel better," She cooed to him. "Now drink it all up like a good boy." Draco glared at her and drunk it all down with a look of disgust. "Yuck! What is that filth!" He gagged. "It's a hangover remedy potion." She took the glass from him and put it back on the tray. "And it's SUPPOSED to taste nasty to discourage you from drinking so much." She handed him a croissant. "Now eat." "Yes, Mother." He rolled his eyes at her. "Why are you being so nice?" "What do you mean?" She raised her brow at him. "You never play the happy housewife unless you want something." He gave her a stubborn look as he swallowed a bite of croissant. "I feel bad, that's all..." She looked away from him and busied herself fixing the blankets at the corner of the bed. "Why do YOU feel bad?" Draco's eyes were a warm gray, although they were lined with red to show how irritated his body was. "As I recollect, it was all MY fault, our argument." "I told you that we should just forget about that." She frowned. "And I feel bad that I made you so upset that you felt the need to drink an entire bottle of 100 proof fire whiskey!" Draco winced. "The whole bottle really?" "Every last drop." She nodded. "No wonder my head hurts so badly..." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Poor baby," She stroked his forehead. "That reminds me," He straightened. "What have you decided to do about the baby situation?" Rachel stopped massaging his shoulders and her eyes grew fearful. "Draco, were only 19..." Her voice sounded uncomfortable. "It's WAY too soon to be thinking about having a baby." "I was just asking." He swallowed the last bite of his breakfast and blinked a few times. "Hey, that stuff you gave me works pretty well." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad." Her shoulders were still very tense as she rose from the bed. "I have work to do, Darling. I will speak with you later." "Alright, then." He frowned, pulling the covers off of his body. Rachel had stripped him down to his boxers, knowing he would be warm and uncomfortable in the morning. "Is there anything I can help you with, Honey?" He asked meekly as he got up from the bed. "No, thanks, She smiled. I just need some alone time to..." Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a horn coming from their fireplace.

" Sirius Black. " The fireplace said. "" "Thank you, I will accept." Rachel nodded at the fireplace. "Hullo, Uncle. What seems to be the matter?" "Is he there?" Sirius head had appeared in the fireplace. "Is who here, and what business do you have calling on my wife?" Draco came up behind Rachel, putting his hand on her shoulder in a protective move. "Draco, Darling," Rachel turned to him with a smirk. "Would you be a dear and go put on some pants?" "I would, but it would spoil the moment." He smirked back, not to be outdone for tact. "The moment was ruined when you got your ass drunk last night." She said firmly. "Now leave me to speak to my Uncle." Draco walked off to the bureau, muttering to himself. "Sorry, Uncle, do go on." "Has he arrived yet?" Sirius looked pale. "Has who arrived yet?" She raised her brow. "Harry." "What in Merlin's name would Harry be coming to see ME for?" She crossed her white arms and pouted her cherry-toned lips. "There has been a complication with Ginny..." Sirius bit his lip. "And he is seeing me WHY?" Rachel's voice dripped with boredom. She did NOT like Harry Potter much at all and felt that any progress in her day would be ruined by his visit. "I should really let Harry explain..." Sirius frowned. "Just, dont attack him, please. He wont harm you if you hear him out." "I don't see why I should suffer his company for the life of wizarding trash, Uncle." Rachel sounded very much the noble witch she was at that moment and it made Sirius heart fall. "For me, Rachel," His voice pleaded with her. "Do it for me." Rachel bit her lip as she felt her heart grow heavy. "Alright." She sighed. "I shall listen to what he has to say. Neither Draco or I shall attack first." "Thank you, Rachel." Sirius smiled at her. "You don't know what this means to me." The bell signaling that someone was at the front gate chimed through the manor. "That must be him." She took a deep breath. "I must leave, Uncle. Until later."

Rachel made her way down the stairs and out to the grounds, where she proceeded to walk to the gate. She took a deep breath when she saw her visitor and opened the gate slowly. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry Potter." She gave him a wicked smile. "This way." "I haven't come for pleasantries, Malfoy." He sneered. "You do understand, I cannot allow you to enter our home." She ignored his tone and gestured to a decadent iron gazebo. "But I think this shall suit the purpose you came for, dont you think?" "Where's your husband?" Harry bit his lip, trying with all his might not to reach over and hit her. "He is inside taking care of some personal business," She answered. "Would you like some tea?" She gestured to a tray that was held up by a house-elf at their feet. "We have the most scrumptious pastries, ported in from France just this morning." "Uh, sure. Thanks." He hesitantly took a pastry from the tray, waiting for Rachel to take a bite of hers before taking one himself. "These are wonderful!" "I thank you." She nodded, sipping her tea elegantly with her pinky extended. "Now, what is the means of your business?" "Ginny," His face sank. "She's not, shes not getting much better..." The words were hard to get out. "And?" She drawled. "Take the spell off." His hand shook with rage and he had to put the cup down. "You can't keep letting her suffer like this!" "I can, and I will." She said with nonchalance. "What! You cant just- why the bloody hell NOT!" He stood up, his fists balled and his face turning hot. "Why should I?" She stirred another cup of tea. "She lost, I won. Youre lucky she is even ALIVE." "How can you be so heartless!" Harry spat. "Have you never cared for anyone? How would you feel if it were DRACO lying in the hospital, slowly wasting away like that? How could you go on with your life seeing his face twisted in pain like that!" Harry held back his frustrated tears. He vowed he would not leave until he got help for Ginny. He had already come this far, begging someone he couldn't stand to even think about. Rachel bit her lip and looked down into her glass. His words had created a mental picture for her, seeing Draco as Harry had described. "Alright," She sighed. "I will see what I can do for her. It was a VERY complicated spell, you know. A personal favorite of mine." "You-you're going to help her?" Harry was quite surprised that she had agreed so readily. "Wait here, I have to get a few things from my home, not to mention tell Draco I will be out." She rose, placing the cup down on the tray and turning towards the house. "And do not think that you may look around our grounds for anything useful to your little Phoenix Club. This gazebo is so well charmed you wouldn't have the faintest idea where to begin." She gave him a twisted sort of smile and exited.


	7. Chapter 6

Rachel returned to the gazebo with a smirk on her face and a vial in her left hand. "What's that for?" Harry asked as she sprinkled the vial's contents around the gazebo entrance. "One of the wards." She said it as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "You can step out now," She gestured to him. "Let's go and get this over with, I have work to do, you know." "Fine." Harry exited the gazebo rather stiffly. "Let's go then." Rachel took him back to the front gate, that she made extra sure was properly closed behind her. "Where is your transport?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking around for anything that could have gotten him there. There was no way that anyone but a Malfoy or an approved guest could get within a hundred mile radius of the manor by any magical means. "Hold on." Harry let out a shrill whistle and a full-grown hippogriff landed in front of them. "Hullo, Buckbeak." Harry pat Buckbeak, who gave him an affectionate peck. "You see, what you have to do is b-" "I know what to do with hippogriffs, Potter!" Rachel snapped. "I'm not a Longbottom." She approached the hippogriff and curtseyed, a skill she was particularly adept at due to her upbringing. Buckbeak did not hesitate to bow to her, walking forward to meet her where she stood. "Aren't you beautiful..." She cooed to the creature as she stroked his feathers. "We should be going." Harry interrupted, mounting as he spoke. "Fine." She mounted behind him gracefully. "Where to then?" "We have her at St. Mungo's." Harry said grimly. "I see." "Can I ask you something?" He turned around to face her, his face a bit softer than before. "You just did, Potter," She drawled. "However, you may ask me another question if you wish." "How can you just kill someone so easily? How is it that you can murder so many people, take their lives away from them, and not feel the least bit of remorse?" "I believe that was two questions, Potter." She looked away, a frown etched deeply into her mouth. "Please, I'd like an answer." He pressed. "Do you feel sorry for swatting a fly? Killing a spider?" She turned to him, a crazed look on her face. "To me, that's all these creatures are. Vermin."

Harry gave her a look of half disgust, half pity and turned around with a sigh. "We're here." He waited for Rachel to dismount first so he could swing over with more ease. "I'll show you to the room." Walking past all the screams of pained individuals in the intensive care wing, Harry felt a sickening sensation in his stomach. Rachel, however, went past as though it were nothing but ordinary, not even flinching as a wizard with one leg and a newly made stump that spurted blood was wheeled in through a set of double doors. Harry stopped outside of a half-open door and rapped on it lightly. "Come in!" A female voice called from within. "Oh, Harry! It's you!" Ginny beamed up at him from the bed. Harry walked over and gave her a gentle hug while Rachel stood in the corner of the doorframe, arms crossed and a bored look on her face. "Can we get this over with, please? I do have a life." She drawled, a small yawn preceding her words. "What's she doing here!" Ginny shrieked, reaching for a pocket, the usual place she hid her wand. "She is here to help, Gin." Harry soothed. "Help!" Ginny fumed. She's the one who did this to me in the first place!" "And that is PRECISELY the reason why I am the only witch who can REMOVE the curse." Rachel pointed out with evident sarcasm. "Now, do you want my help or not- because I could care less if you die. HE seems to care though." Rachel gestured towards Harry, who blushed a tinge. "Fine," Ginny grit her teeth. "Now, that wasn't very polite, was it?" Rachel mocked. "For Merlin's sake! Must you be so INSUFFERABLE!" "I don't HAVE to be," Rachel shrugged. "It's just more fun that way." "Would you please just do what I brought you here to do?" Harry clenched his hands. "Fine." Rachel reached into the folds of her cloak and came out with a knife. She walked over to Ginny and pulled her arm out towards her. "Bite down on this." She handed Ginny a piece of rolled-up gauze and Ginny put it between her teeth, closing her eyes at the pain of the blade biting into her flesh. Rachel cut her own forearm and waved her hand over it, making the liquid that dripped from her gash pour clear. She pressed the two wounds together and said a few words in what the others thought to be Latin. Ginny cried out at the blinding pain, yet Rachel seemed unaffected. After the tests she had been through for Death Eater initiation and her marriage, Rachel was quite used to pain. A flash of bright red emitted from the combined cuts as Rachel finished her chanting and then she pulled apart from Ginny, who had passed out from strain. "What did you do to her?" Harry blanched. "If you hurt her..." "I did not hurt her, Potter." Rachel said firmly. "She just couldn't take the pain, she's asleep." Rachel pointed her wand at the cut on Ginny's arm and the wound closed. Then, she turned to her own wound, licking up the combined blood of her and Ginny before closing it herself. "That's disgusting!" Harry cringed. "To each his own." Rachel shrugged and gave him a malicious grin. "And now, I must depart." She grabbed up her cloak and headed for the door. "Not so fast." A hand grabbed her arm from behind. "You're not to get away so easily, Rachel." She turned around to come face to face with Mad-Eye Moody himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Draco looked up at the grandfather clock impatiently. It was 8:30 in the evening and Rachel was to have been back by five. He pulled at his sweater, straightening out a stubborn crinkle in the fabric as he willed the candles to stay lit and whole by the time she arrived home. The dining room had been set for a romantic dinner; he had even enchanted stars to shine on the twilight-colored ceiling. 'Potter better not have been planning anything...' He muttered. Draco had not wanted Rachel to go help the enemy like that, but Rachel had been so convinced and set in her ways that he had to give in. But Rachel was always stubbornly nave, even when they were children; something that had gotten her into trouble before. Rachel. Draco reached out with his mind in an effort to locate his wife.

"You cannot keep me here." Rachel threatened. "The hospital is neutral territory." "Like that's stopped any of you before!" Ron snapped. "I came here to aid your sister, Weaselface!" Rachel spat into his eye. "I could have easily let her suffer and die!" "Shut your evil face!" Ron's cheeks burned pink. "You've committed many crimes that are punishable by death- and we are to let you go!" "There's nothing to keep me here." She drawled. "A few simple wards I can easily remove, and a bunch or aurors that I find no problem in killing." "Then why don't you try and leave?" Moody challenged. "That should be apparent." She smirked. "You should know, that should any harm become of me, young Ginny will not live." "What do you mean?" Harry felt his stomach flip. "Well, while removing my spell from before, I found it an advantageous moment to get some leverage..." She had an amused expression on her face as she curled a lock of raven hair around her fingers, letting the loose ringlets snap back into place. "Should anyone from YOUR side bring me harm, she dies." "You're bluffing!" Harry raged. "Am I? Care to try, Potter?" She extended the knife she had used out to him. "Go on, free shot at it. What do you have to lose," She smirked. "Besides your little girlfriend of course..." "You bitch!" Ron went to curse her, but was held back by Moody and Lupin. "Aw, such hurtful words." She put on a mocking frown. Rachel, where are you? "Oh!" She clasped her hand over her mouth in a little gasp of surprise before smiling. Still at the hospital, Love. These muggle-lovers are trying to keep me here. Keep you there? His cheeks turned the color of anger. I shall be there in just a moment, My Love. He grabbed his wand and spelled the candles to keep their shape and to not set the house aflame, as well as keeping the food warm for them upon their return. Then, he dissaparated to the hospital.

"It seems we are at an impasse, gentlemen, a stalemate, if you will." She drawled on. "We don't have to harm you to bring you to trial and keep you locked away for life!" Ron had had just about enough of Rachel and her tricks. "And how exactly do you propose to do that, Weasley?" Draco's body appeared between his wife and the redhead, an army of no less than thirty Death Eaters apparated behind him. "Hullo Love." He kissed Rachel's cheek, the wards having been taken care of by Rachel as she said before. "Draco." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Shall we go, then?" He did not take his eyes off of his enemies for a moment. "I dare say this party is rather dull..." "Must be the company." She nodded. "Let's go." She gave them all a final smirk before the Death Eaters dissaparated. When the couple got home, it was nearly ten at night. The whole manor was dark, with just the faint light of the moon shining through the high windows. "I have a surprise for you." Draco grinned at his wife. "Does it involve leather?" She taunted. "Not exactly," He led her into the dining room where their dinner was sitting. "Did you plan this all for me?" She was pleasantly surprised at the sight of the candlelit table. "That was very sweet of you." He pulled out her chair for her before seating himself and they ate together as music played on the wizarding wireless network. "Hate to interrupt," A female voice called from the entranceway. "But this is rather important." Draco and Rachel turned their heads to find Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. "Whatever is the matter, Aunt?" Rachel rose, dabbing her mouth with her napkin gently. "The opposition has made a move," Rudolphus said grimly. "And it is time to stop the battles, and win the war."


	9. Chapter 8

Draco and Rachel hurriedly dressed for what they needed to be ready for, creating a bit of a mess in the process. This was it- this was the final battle. After tonight, the wizarding world would be forever changed; whether which side it would benefit, they couldn't be sure. Rachel bound up her hair and scowled as a few curls fell back into her face. Little annoyances like this could give her a disadvantage in battle. She spelled her hair to do as she wished and started to lace up her boots. "Would you please say something, Rachel?" Draco's silver-gray eyes begged his wife. "I can't stand it when you are silent- it worries me." "We'll be fine, My Love," She traced his cheekbones with her forefinger and tilted his chin into a kiss. "You have nothing to worry about. Now is not the time to be losing faith in our Lord and in our allies." "I know that, Rachel," He sighed. "My only concern is for you." Rachel's mouth made a small 'o' of surprise and she gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine, Draco," She assured. "I have handled myself in battle before- both with and without you." She removed her foot from the bed, having securely fastened her shoe. "Are you ready, then?" He asked, extending his right hand to her. "Let's go spill some blood, My Love." She gave him her bloodthirsty smirk and licked her crimson lips in the manner that always drove Draco wild. "There's nothing else I would rather do." He returned her look with one of his own trademark smirks. "Well, I could think of SOME things that I would rather do..." "Later, Draco," She took his hand and nuzzled his shoulder. "If youre a bad boy, of course." "Like I could be anything else?"

Harry Potter looked good and hard at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hands clutching the sink were white from their tight grip. He let a sigh escape and swallowed his fear down. He had felt this day coming for over seven years now and could feel the end drawing near. Tonight he would face off with Voldemort himself and they would see whether good or evil would prevail. He sorely hoped that it would be good; not just for himself, but also for the lives of his friends and for the lives of all the muggles that habituated the world. "You look tense." He hadn't heard Ginny come into the room and instantly turned to face her, attempting to change the look of foreboding on his face. "I AM tense," He kissed the top of her head. "This is it, Gin. Tonight we find out who will win, and who will lose their lives." He let his head fall down to his chest and Ginny slid his glasses up so they wouldn't fall. "Harry, you will survive, you HAVE to!" She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered into his ear. "You're 'the boy that lived', Harry, you'll make it through. You're going to stop him, Harry, and your name will forever be remembered." "Ginny, stop it..." He begged. "Look into my eyes and tell me." She made him move his head so that they were staring eye to eye. "Tell you what?" He wanted so badly to believe what she had said and to believe that everything would turn out for the best. "Tell me you love me, and that we'll be fine..." She urged. "I will protect you, Ginny." His eyes had that determined look that he got every time he had to be brave and save the day. Ginny both loved and hated that look. She knew that it meant that he would do what he needed no matter what the cost; but it also meant that he was hiding his feelings from her yet again. "Are you both ready?" Remus Lupin gave a small knock on the partially open door. "It's time to go." "Yes, we are." Ginny bowed her head, taking in a deep breath and releasing her nerves through her exhalation.

"Rachel?" "Yes, Draco?" She gazed up at him from where her head lay on his shoulder. "I love you." He swallowed. "I love you too." She kissed him on the neck, making him release a sort moan. "But that won't be the last time we say those words to each other. We will have many more years together, Draco. You need to believe that." "I will believe it," He met her gaze. "If you promise me that that is how it shall be." "That is how it will be for us, Draco. I know it- I FEEL it." She spoke with such passion that all doubt fled his mind and he kissed her just as an army apparated in front of theirs.


	10. Chapter 9

There was a good ten minutes where both sides merely exchanged death-looks. No one dared to move, trying to delay the battle for as long as possible. The only sound was the shallow breaths of doomed witches and wizards, a noise that didn't even travel through the air. On the Death-Eater's side, Rachel and Draco stood near the back, along with the other more prominent members and the leading officers. On the side of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, among others, were flanking Dumbedore at the back as well. As far away as both sets of people were, they could still see clearly those they hated most. "Tonight!" Voldemort called to his men; the strong booming voice of his glory days renewed. "Tonight we fight for the most noble of causes! Tonight we will rid our glorious world of its tainted children! Tonight, only those pure of blood and those of the power that comes with the right of noble birth shall survive!" At the end of his speech was a roaring battle cry that sent shivers down their opponent's spines. They were quite a frightful sight to be seen, nearly two thousand witches and wizards, most with the blood of muggles adorning their faces and well-practiced sneers and frightening glares. Are you alright? Draco asked Rachel while clenching her hand. I'm more than that, Love, She smiled up at him, eyes wide with madness. Im FABULOUS! She licked her lips, getting a small taste of the blood she had smeared on her face before battle. It was blood from a muggle in a village they had attacked on the way to battle. "Delicious." She smirked. Draco chuckled and kissed her blood-stained lips with his own. "I'm sick of waiting." Voldemort sneered. "Malfoy, call the first infantry to attack." "Yes, My Lord." Lucius smirked as he gave the signal to attack.

Dumbledore had been in the middle of his own pep talk when the Death-Eaters attacked, catching them unawares a bit. "ATTACK!" Harry hollered to his own troops, fury turning his handsome face into something frightening. "Those &$+$!" He kicked the ground hard. "Relax, Harry." Ginny tried to hide her own rage and disgust, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "You'll get your chance." "I know, Gin." He kissed her cheek, still focusing his eyes on the battlefield. "This is good..." Voldemort tapped his fingers together. "It seems that the odds are in our favor." A coy smile wove its way across his pale face. I want to fight! Rachel bit her lip as she spoke to her husband through their special connection. It looks like we might not have to, Darling. Draco lazily twisted the hilt of his sword, looking at it with mild disinterest. I'm bored, Draco. Rachel crossed her arms. I want to kill someone! Rachel, be patient. He sheathed his sword in a fluid motion. Malfoys are known for their patience. They are also known for being rather whiny and fickle. She retorted. Touche. He held up a hand in defeat. What do you want me to do about your boredom, Rachel? "If I knew what could be done, I would have done it already." She said aloud, despondence in her voice.

The battle waged on for nearly two hours before Harry and the other Order leaders saw action. The Death Eaters showed no mercy and were relentless in their slaughter, destroying much of their opponents fighting forces and losing a lot less than their foes. "Enough!" Voldemort's voice was so booming and commanding that both sides ceased for a moment. "I want Potter for myself." Harry made his way to Voldemort, striking opponents down on the way to the moment his whole life had been leading up to. "Hello, Harry." Voldemort smirked, extending his wand in proper dueling fashion. "How DARE you address Harry in such a manner!" Ginny's cheeks flared crimson with the mix of anger, fear and worry that danced around in her head. "Oh FINALLY!" Rachel smiled, clapping to herself. "I so wanted to fight today!" She threw the crucio curse at Ginny, holding her wand steady to lengthen the effective timing of the curse.

Ginny had not been expecting the curse and felt its effects immediately. She screamed, writhing on the ground as the pain of a thousand hot knives stabbed at her flesh. Rachel laughed at the wonderful sound of torture, pulling out her own sword and making her way towards Ginny. "Rictusempra!" Ron performed the tickling charm on Rachel, which was enough to break her concentration; though it didn't make her laugh. "Leave my sister alone you &+(#!" "Weasley," Draco poked Ron in the back of the neck with his sword, his wand aimed at his back. "What did you just call my wife?" His voice was furious and more than a little threatening. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy." Ron grit his teeth. "Good for you, Weasel. Avada kedavra." The green lightning was blinding from such a close range of attack. "RON!" Hermione felt her heart fall as she saw her fiance hit the ground. "You- you killed him YOU KILLED HIM!" Her blood felt cold with the shock still settling into her system and she couldn't feel her knees giving in. "Hermione, this is not the place for a breakdown!" Ginny shouted, making her way slowly up from the ground. "Oh, do shut up." Rachel rolled her eyes and with a swipe of her sword, Ginny was in a bloody heap on the floor. "GINNY!" Both Harry and Hermione screamed. But there wasn't time to mourn for lost loves; there was a war to be fought. "This isn't over..." Harry grit his teeth as he prepared himself for Voldemort's next curse.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione had managed to sneak away after the distraction of Ginny's murder, hiding back behind a tree. She grabbed the sword of a fallen Death Eater and waited for the most opportune moment.

"That was fun." Rachel smiled as she wiped some rogue blood from her face.

"Good shot, Love," Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Sliced that little wench up good." Hermione saw her window and jumped, plunging the blade she held right into Draco's right shoulder.

He made a gurgled sort of noise and dropped the sword in his hand; still managing to keep his wand because he was left-handed.

"Draco!" Rachel dropped to his side immediately, supporting her husband as he fell to his knees. "YOU STABBED MY HUSBAND!" She raged at the frizzy-haired witch.

"HE KILLED MY FIANCE!" Hermione's eyes were wide with madness and her face looked quite menacing with blood smeared across her left cheek. Rachel rose up and lunged forward, sword in hand and vengeance in her eyes.

"You can't win…" Harry's voice was running thin. He was looking quite the worse for wear after many curses and seeing his friends and loved ones die. "I won't let you win! I can't!"

"Foolish boy," Voldemort chuckled. "Look at yourself. You're losing- quite terribly I might add."

"I can't let you kill all of those innocent people…" Harry was trying to build up his own strength through willing himself with his words.

"Innocent? Come now Potter, no one is innocent. We are all born corrupt."

Harry lunged forward with his sword in possibly his last attempt at an offense. Voldemort pulled out his own sword, previously hidden in his robes, and thrust it through Harry's stomach. Harry sputtered blood as he dropped to his knees.

"Look what we have here!" Voldemort's voice rang through the entire forest, catching everyone's attention toward him and Harry. "Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived'!" Voldemort held him up by the neck of his robes for all to see him bleeding. "Well no more." He threw Harry to the ground with a sarcastic laugh.

"Harry! NO!" Hermione forgot her own battle as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. Rachel, however, was not as affected by Harry's death. The blade of her sword sang as it sliced down her opponent. Hermione screamed at the immense pain of her wound as she dropped to the floor of bloodstained grass.

"How dare you touch my husband, Mudblood." Rachel sneered. She laughed as she watched Hermione die slowly in front of her.

Harry crawled his way over to where Ginny lay dead, putting his arms around her limp body. He used the last bit of his strength to look around him at all of his fallen friends and comrades.

"Draco, are you alright?" Rachel pushed his hair back out of his face. "Draco, speak to me…"

"A healing spell would be quite useful right about now, Love." He gave her what would have been a smirk had his faced not been twisted in pain.

Rachel did what she could for his wound before apparating them to the hospital.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel cooed to Draco as she stroked his forehead.

"I'll be FINE, Rachel," Draco protested. "Stop asking me!" The Healers made little work of his wound, but Draco, being the stubborn man he was, had refused to take a pain-killing potion.

"I'm just worried about you, Draco…I almost lost you today." She frowned, sitting down on the side of the hospital bed.

"Rachel," Draco took her hand from his forehead and kissed it, pulling her head down onto his chest at the same time. "I'm still here, the Healers said I'll be fine."

"I know, but still…" Draco cut her off with a kiss.

"You need to go now, Rachel. The Dark Lord will be finalizing his plans."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" She reluctantly got up.

"I'm sure. Go. I need to rest anyway." He waved her off. Rachel kissed his cheek one last time before dissaparating.


	12. epilogue

It didn't take very long for the Dark Lord to reconfigure the wizarding world. He already had many followers all over the planet, spanning every continent and they took the roles delegated to them. Muggles had begun to notice the magical activity for years now and a new terror swept across them as they were uprooted from their lives and treated as vermin by the wizards and witches in the area.

Not all were mean, of course. There were some who survived from the Order side and were forced to adapt to the ways of Voldemort. Those who were loyal to the Dark Lord were rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. The Malfoys most prominently so.

Once Draco was better, he was given the highest honors as Voldemort's right hand man. He and Rachel were well rewarded and given one of the bigger castles in England to live in together with their pick of some of the most able servants. The senior Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa were also given a grand castle not too far away, as were the Lestranges.

Although there had been so much hatred for their opposition, Rachel insisted on the proper burials of Order members who died in battle- mostly for the benefit of her uncle, Sirius. She still held the same love and respect for him, even though they were against each other in battle. He and Remus lived in Rachel and Draco's new home, as both were stricken with grief for their lost loved ones. She didn't have the heart to turn Lupin away- he was the last of her Uncle's good friends and had always treated her civil by comparison to the others. Grimmuald place and all of the other Black heirlooms were given to Rachel, including her Aunt Andromeda's former home in France.

"Morning all," Rachel had just come down to breakfast and joined the three men in the breakfast room. "I apologize for my tardiness." She held up a halting hand to them as they went to stand, as was the custom when a lady enters.

"Good morning Love," Draco kissed her cheek as she took the seat next to him at the beautifully carved rowan table. "Sleep well?"

""Extremely." She smirked at him. "Uncle, Remus, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, Rachel," Remus' smile was very strained and she felt a newly familiar heavy feeling in her chest. "Just fine."

"Good." Draco sipped his coffee, his face forming in the now-familiar elegant smile. He had been using that smile more and more frequently with their new houseguests. It was hard to be nice to them so he settled for polite and aristocratic, something he had a lot of practice in during his life. "I would hate to have any guests of my house unhappy."

"Darling, they are not guests so much as they are family." Rachel kicked her husband under the table, mentally scolding him for his lapse in respectful demeanor. Your tone is not appreciated.

"Of course," Draco kept his strange smile on. "How could I think otherwise?"

"What kept you so long, Rachel?" Sirius asked between bites of toast.

"Morning sickness," She scowled. "It is quite irritating!"

"I'm sorry for that, Love." Draco pat her hand in a sympathetic gesture.

"You should be!" She slapped his hand away. "It's all YOUR fault you horny bastard!" She crossed her arms. Draco blanched a bit as Sirius and Remus snorted into their own mugs of coffee.

"It is NOT my fault!" Draco stupidly argued back. "I wasn't the one who drank the potion."

"No, but you're the one that slipped it into my tea!" Draco scowled at her response.

"I was acting under direct orders from…"

"I don't care if a giant hippopotamus threatened to do the cancan on your face! That was a DIRTY and UNDERHANDED thing to do…Actually, thinking about it, it is kind of a turn-on…" The men all scowled. Rachel was more than a little insane to begin with, factor in pregnancy hormones and she was hilariously dangerous.

"I think I will take a walk in the gardens…" Sirius hurriedly excused himself.

"And I think I will join you, Padfoot old friend…" Remus followed.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Draco asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"No everything is not alright!" She shrieked. "My feet are swollen and my stomach hurts and I'm FAT!"

"You're not…" He began.

"And it is all YOUR FAULT! YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU!" She scowled and kicked one of the table legs. "OUCH!" She started to wail.

"How long until this phase is over…?" He held his head in exasperation.

"For NINE MONTHS I get to be a raging bitch and a crybaby and a hyper freak and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" She stuck out her tongue. "And I cannot be blamed for a single thing in my state." Draco scowled at her. "Now rub my feet."


End file.
